


The three of us

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [44]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, Kissing, Long Shot, Love, Making Love, Multi, Pillow Talk, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, To Be Continued, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree and Nick get together with Hancock again, and there's contemplating, making love and - of course - a cliffhanger. This is the end of the 2nd long shot of Ree, Hancock & Valentine, but be sure to read the note at the end of the chapter :)





	The three of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vianne78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/gifts).



When I opened my eyes it was still dark outside. We had left the lantern burning, so it cast a soft, lazily flickering light around us, but wasn't enough to keep the darkness completely away. Turning my head I saw an extended arm lying just above me on the pillow, and delicate-looking metal fingers were in a loose fist.

Nick was resting next to me, on his right side and eyes closed. Either he was just waiting for me to wake up, or he was doing his version of sleep – running a system maintenance – but at least he didn't react when I turned to look at him. Everything we had was a thin sheet covering us; me from my waist down, and him it clung just barely from his hip.

We had spent the previous day exploring the Sanctuary Hills, just enjoying our time together and getting to know each other more. Funny how much one can actually spend time _talking_ , when there's not a hoard of ferals running on your tail, or raiders to be fended off. And Nick loved to talk, now that the air had been cleared off between us. He was indeed one interesting and smart man – I mean, Hancock's smart, too, but with him it's always more of being cunning than anything else.

Using this rare opportunity I studied Nick's relaxed face. It was a magnificent mix of synthetic, smooth skin, and horrible injuries which left a large areas of his face bare and revealed the high-tech machinery. Like something had ripped his skin right off, or clawed through it. Who knew, maybe both. As a detective, he didn't actually live a life without risks.

Somehow his face, even as a synthetic one, still fit his personality. His body had been through a lot, and it had suffered a great deal of damage, but yet... here he was. It was easy to see that he often felt conflicted about himself, sometimes clearly seeing his place in the world, and then again utterly lost.

I already knew how it felt to live a normal life, then suddenly waking up over 200 years later. If that was disorienting, then how had it been for him? To wake up two hundred years in the future and not have the same body, or even a human one, anymore? To understand that everything you remembered was only a bunch of files uploaded into your brain?

All I knew was I wanted to be there for him. Whenever he lost the thread of himself, I'd do everything in my power to help him finding his way back.

I couldn't resist reaching to carefully touch his cheek. He didn't open his eyes, yet the corner of his mouth made a slight twitch, blossoming to a faint smile.

”You should be resting”, he muttered, but kept his eyes closed. ”We have a long road ahead of us tomorrow.”

My fingertips slowly drew abstract shapes on his forehead and cheek. I made a brief stop over his chin dimple, and carried on to his neck.

”I know. I just wanted to say that I love you”, I whispered back smiling, and watched his eyelids part half-way. ”And... thank you. For taking the leap. For giving us a chance, even though it wasn't easy.”

His smile widened, and he closed the small gap between us by pulling me closer. With his arms around me I buried my nose between his neck and collarbone, nuzzling and enjoying the cuddle.

”Thank you”, his lips moved against my temple. ”For loving me.”

My languidness was slowly replaced by something else, and it made my heart beat faster. Maybe he heard it, because almost simultaneously he lifted my head and began kissing me. It had an instant effect on me, and sleeping was no longer an option. This time I moved quickly; I pushed him on his back, and straddled him. His eyes widened, but I could still make out a surrendering smile he put on.

I just sat there, my hands lightly fluttering on his chest and stomach, and only occasionally allowing my labia brushing his already full hard on.

”Tell me”, I asked smiling. ”How does this feel to you? Having sex? How does it work?”

He scoffed.

”Ain't that obvious? Well... Even if you ask me, I don't really know. Either the Institute docs were twisted enough to build me capable of having an intercourse, or they thought it would be merciful of them. All I know is I can receive... pleasure. A great deal of it. But it's not... exactly the same as... endorphins...”

His sentences started breaking up the more I teased him by grinding my lower body against him. He slid his hands from my thighs to my waist, and to my breasts. I made an audible breath when his fingers brushed my sensitive nipples.

”Can you... control it?” I panted. ”I mean... when you're about to...”

”As much as you can... Or can't”, he grunted, as I finally got his tip on place, and started taking him in.

We made love, and didn't care about the morning sun which slowly started shining from the horizon. Nick let me ride him, and while doing that he watched me climbing to the point from where I would make a steep, glorious dive. I couldn't stop the cry of pleasure when my entire body tensed as in having received a series of small, electric shocks.

It was all Nick needed to get his own release. I moaned loudly when he thrust his cock in me time after time, and hugged me tightly. He held me like that until I had caught my breath, and then rolled us on our sides still keeping me in his arms.

After a quiet moment of staring at the room getting lighter, I felt the tiredness returning.

”What do you think we should do after we get back? I mean, with you living in Diamond City and John in Goodneighbor?” I asked and closed my eyes.

Nick's reply came late, when I was already dozing off. But I heard him.

”It took me a long time to realize that home is where you make it. I'm sure we'll come up with something.”

  
  


…

  
  


”Hey, Sunshine”, Hancock was waiting for us at the gates of Starlight Drive-In.

I practically jumped to his arms, and his raspy laugh echoed around us while he made a short twirl. Hugging him tightly I nuzzled his neck, and filled my lungs with the familiar scent.

”Whoa! You're looking like ya got some... Healthy glow on yer cheeks”, he chuckled after eyeing me. ”Everything all right?”

”Yeah”, I blushed. ”What about you?”

”Can't complain, love, but I'm more than ready to get movin'. Hey, Nick!” Hancock let me go, and faced the synth detective with a wide grin.

”John”, Nick nodded politely, but Hancock dismissed Nick's subtle greeting with a scoff.

Instead, Hancock put his arm around Nick's shoulders and pulled the synth close.

”Come on Nick, we're practically family. In some point of view... we're also dating. So in case you ever wanna buy me flowers, I prefer poppies.”

Nick didn't even flinch.

”Really? Always thought you'd go for roses.”

”Common mistake, brother. Roses give me rash.”

I watched them running their mouths (or rather Hancock doing so, and Nick just going with it with an admirable coolness) and felt so happy that it probably should've been illegal.

”Hey, I've been thinking”, Nick straightened himself and looked at me. ”Now that the Diamond City's Security is doing so well, it might make more sense for me to move my office to Goodneighbor.”

”What? Seriously?” I was taken aback. ”What about Ellie?”

”She can move with me, or choose to stay and continue running a sort of branch office. If she's still interested in working for me, that is. Seen a guy back in Diamond City trying to get her attention lately.”

”But what if she decides not to come?”

”Well...”

”I think Daisy's doing perfectly fine on her own”, Hancock interrupted Nick, and winked at him. ”Why not make Ree your assistant? Would be more meaningful for her than to run errands or checking stock.”

”Say, that's not a bad idea”, Nick beamed, and I stumbled on my words.

”Wh-- I-- Uh, we should see what Ellie says, first”, I mumbled looking away, but had to admit in my mind that working with Nick sounded exciting.

”Right you are”, Nick nodded.

”Come on, already”, Hancock grabbed me with his other arm while still clutching to Nick, and started dragging us back to the settlement. ”Let's get you some rest before leaving.”

As the name implied, the settlement was built in the ruins of an old drive-in theater. The parking lot was now filled with wooden shacks and small gardening plots, and the diner was transformed into a bar / shop. The movie screen was still towering over the lot like a giant wall, but instead of coming alive with moving pictures it held several flags and statements of Minutemen.

We sat down by the picnic tables laid around the diner, and enjoyed some radstag stew and mirelurk cakes. I mostly concentrated on eating, since Hancock and Nick were only having a bite here and there.

I appreciated their courtesy, but should definitely make a point of the sense of it soon since they practically just spent their caps on something they didn't even need. I knew they purely did it to make me feel more comfortable for having basic human needs, which they only had the bare minimum, or none at all.

Nevertheless, I enjoyed this moment when the three of us were together again.

”Preston was well”, Nick replied to John's enquiry about the state of things in Sanctuary. ”Saw Sturges, too. Had some problems with their electricity, so I'll have someone deliver new parts for the generator.”

Hancock stretched his arms and took a swig from a beer bottle.

”Should really visit there myself, too. Been too long since I saw the Club. How's the ol' joint, anyway?”

”Fine as ever”, Nick smiled. ”That reminds me. We also bumped to Nate when we left Sanctuary Hills.”

”Nate?” Hancock's face got brighter. ”Damn. Haven't seen the man in ages! Was the tin can with him?”

”Danse was there, too”, Nick lit a cigarette.

I remembered the two dark-haired, handsome men we had met on the wooden bridge. Looking like they had traveled for a long time they still managed to be stunning – even with dirty gear and messy hair – both in their own way. Nate, of whom I learned was a vaultie only later from Nick, had had a charming, warm smile and his eyes laughed a lot. The other one, Danse, had been equally handsome, but much more composed.

Neither of them could completely cover their surprise, when Nick had introduced me to them as his girlfriend. Nate had recovered from the news first, and after congratulating us both he had ruffled my hair with a wide grin. Danse had just smiled, but it had been truly a genuine smile. In many aspects he reminded me of military men – his refined pose, movement... Everything I had seen in my life before the bombs, since our family had lived near an army base.

But Nick seemed to be very fond of those two, and their almost over the top masculinity made me blush without having any control over it. I could hardly get two words out of my mouth, but I don't think they even noticed.

After we had continued on our way Nick had told me their story, and I had been in awe. For people like that to exist... Maybe the Commonwealth indeed had hope.

Suddenly something changed on Hancock's face, and he quickly stood up looking at something behind me and Nick. I turned around, and saw two people hurrying towards us. By the time I realized who they were Hancock had already jumped over the table to meet them.

”What happened?” The mayor demanded.

Fahrenheit looked badly beaten, as did MacCready. They both had several cuts and bruises on them, and Fahrenheit had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. It was dark red just over her left eye.

”Hancock... It's the gunners. They've taken over the Goodneighbor”, Fahrenheit grunted with rage burning in her eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the second long shot of the adventures of Ree, Hancock and Valentine. I'll be returning with the third long shot as I've built the base storyline for it, but until then I'll surely post some fluff & other things.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the journey thus far. I've really loved reading your awesome comments and every single one of the kudos' have inspired me to keep on going. This chapter is also a gift for Vianne78, and includes the main characters of her fanfiction.
> 
> Have an awesome summer, y'all <3 Oh, and if you have an idea or a specific scene/moment with Ree, Hancock and/or Valentine in your mind that you'd like to read, just drop me a comment :) It would be a fun challenge for me.


End file.
